Confesiones de una mente peligrosa
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: ¿En qué piensa Voldie en sus horas libres?¿Nunca os habéis preguntado que hay de cierto en la soledad del lado oscuro?¿Por qué no entráis y lo averiguais?


Me aburría y éste es el resultado. Desvaríos y más desvaríos que, probablemente, no tengan sentido, pero bueno, aquí están. Dejad muchas MUCHAS **MUCHAS **reviews. Os estaré vigilando.

Ah sí, este es el diario de Voldie, que el pobre es un incomprendido. A lo mejor me animo a hacer un segundo capi, depende de lo mucho que me aburra...

CONFESIONES DE UNA MENTE PELIGROSA

Querido diario:

Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Ese maldito niñato. Ya van... ¿Cuántas¿Cuatro veces? Sí, cuatro. ¿Por qué no se meterá en sus asuntos y me dejará en paz? De acuerdo que quiero matarle, pero esa no es razón para frustrar todos mis planes. Después de todo¿a él qué más le da que yo domine el mundo? Si le voy a matar de todas formas...

Harry Potter. Sí, ése es mi PROBLEMA. Así, con mayúsculas y un letrerito a escala con letras de neón (no lo pongo aquí porque no cabe).

Ya molestaba cuando no había nacido (por lo de la profecía... Es una historia muy larga), pero ahora molesta incluso más.

Si ya me lo decían en el orfanato: "Hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse."

Yo esperaba que pudiésemos ser amigos... De acuerdo, no (por lo de tener que matarle y eso... Es que esas cosas hacen un feo a la amistad), pero tenemos muchas cosas en común¿sabes? Al menos podíamos no llevarnos tan mal.

Porque, puede no parecerlo, pero el lado oscuro es muy solitario... Todo el mundo está tan pendiente de lo que haces que no se puede dar un paso en falso. A veces me acuerdo de los tiempos del colegio, en los que podía hablar de estupideces con Nagini o el basilisco y que nadie me mirara como si fuese idiota... Ay¡qué tiempos! Pero ahora no. Oh, no. No se puede dejar escapar ni un pequeño desliz. Imagínate, la última vez... Ah, sí, cuando dejé escapar que me gusta "Dawson Crece". Todos me miraron como si se les hubiera caído un mito, incluso Colagusano (que, estoy seguro, sigue la serie).

Pero no hablemos de mí (es decir, sí, porque este es mi diario, pero que vamos a cambiar de tema), hablemos de mi PROBLEMA.

Al principio le dejé vivir. Quiero decir, tan poco soy tan infame como para matar a un bebé, yo también tengo mi corazoncito¿sabes? Además, pensé¿Qué daño puede hacer un bebé? Así que desistí y le dejé vivir. Y ahí empezó todo. Que si había perdido todo mi poder, que si era tan incompetente que un bebé me había derrotado... Y todo por querer hacer una buena acción. ¿Es tan difícil de entender¿Yo¿Derrotado por un bebé¿Pero dónde se ha visto eso? Ni siquiera en Spy Kids (no preguntes, juro que me llevaron a verla en contra de mi voluntad) los malos son tan estúpidos.

Después... Después esperé. Ya que todos me tomaban por desaparecido decidí irme de vacaciones. Hice puenting, senderismo, fui a Ibiza, Avalon... Vamos, las cosas normales para despejarme un poco. Pero entonces llegaron los incompetentes de mis seguidores y dijeron: "Vamos a molestar un poquito a los muggles". Se emborracharon y, claro, se armó la de Dios (no que yo crea), y me jodieron las vacaciones. Que si no podía seguir de vacaciones porque les iba a dejar mal... ¿Y a mí qué me cuentan¿Yo les había dicho que atacasen a alguien en los Mundiales de Quidditch¡No! Pero claro, el deber es el deber.

Vale que antes de esto había hecho alguna que otra chapucilla en el mundo de la maldad (para acojonar un poquito al pobre chaval), pero eso sólo era para pasar el rato. En realidad lo que yo quería era terminar de pagar mi casita en Nassau.

Claro, después de eso tuve que dejar de lado Nassau y dedicarme a tiempo completo a la dominación del mundo. Monté todo un numerito para que Potter se pensaba que no tenía cuerpo (utilicé una marioneta y se lo tragó, si es que ese chico es incompetente, yo no sé por qué me da tantos problemas) y luego, yo, con mis INCREÍBLES efectos especiales, le hice creer que volvía a ser poderoso (que ya lo era, lo que pasa es que prefería estar en la playa que mirándole el careto). Y él, todo gallito, se escapó y se lo contó a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Ése es otro. Me tiene inquina, y todo porque una vez le quemé la barba. Si ya le dije que había sido un accidente, pero ¿él me creyó¡Por supuesto que no! Total, que ahora no podía asomarme por el mundo mágico (ni por mi casita de Nassau) sin ser reconocido. Ahí, es cuando se me jodieron realmente las vacaciones.

Evidentemente estaba cabreado. ¿Y quién no? Quiero decir, me estropean mis años sabáticos, me hacen quedar como imbécil... Y todo por un niñato que no sabe hacer la "o" con un canuto (que me he informado, he visto sus notas...).

Así que, aquí estoy. Después de un año de volver al trabajo y el muy mocoso se ha vuelto a escapar. Y lo peor es que yo vuelvo a quedar mal, porque tenía a todos mis mortífagos para detenerle... Inútiles. Son todos unos incompetentes. Nadie me comprende... Yo quiero mi casita en la playa...


End file.
